Hero
by BethanyRose1796
Summary: When Chad and Sonny stay late after a party at the studios, who knows what could happen?  I suck at summaries it's not what you think btw, the actual story is better :  R&R please :D K /T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic and it is actually based on a dream I had, yeah I'm not afraid to admit it! I HAD A DREAM ABOUT SWAC! I'm not sure if it's any good so review please! So basically, Sonny and Chad have been dating for a while now and everyone has just about come to terms with the fact that they won't be breaking up anytime soon ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE AS IT WAS MY DREAM. I didn't mean to make that sound like I was shouting or bragging or anything then by the way. Anyway, on with Chapter 1! :D**

Chapter 1 - Butterflies  
Chad's POV

_Outfit – check, hair – check, Chad Dylan Cooper you are looking good! No - wait, new Chad, new Chad, for Sonny. _

It was the last day of shooting for both the 'Mack falls' and the 'So Random!' cast, before a three-month break, during which I had planned to do nothing except be with Sonny, my Sonny, my Sonshine. I still couldn't believe she was all mine, even after a whole year together! I couldn't get over the fact that exactly one year ago today, we went on our first date…Ok so the first-first date kind of failed but our second-first date was perfect…

_*flashback*_

'_Is this table OK, m'lady?'_

'_Yeah it's great. But it is a bit drafty.'_

'_Oh.' I immediately got up and draped my brown jacket around her shoulders. 'Yoshi, my man'_

'_This is the coolest second-first date I have ever been on.'_

'_I'm glad you like it.'_

_*end of flashback*_

It really was perfect though, even when the randoms turned up unexpectedly, but it was OK, as Sonny was happy. Anyway, back to the present day. I was on my way to pick up said, '_M'lady' _on the way to the party that the producers of our two shows had put together for us all – well, that's what Sonny thought it was for. But to me, it didn't just commemorate the end of filming, it also marked our one year anniversary and I was nervous to say the least.

Sonny's POV

'Dress?'

'Check!'

'Purse?'

'Check!'

'Cocoa Mocho Cocoa? Check!'

'Tawni, do you not think it's time to get a new lipstick?'

'Sonny, do you not think it's time to get a new boyfriend?'

Ugh was she _still_ not over that? I just glared at her, she was looking in the mirror, as per usual.

'Oh come on Sonny! You know I'm only kidding around.' Of course I knew she was, but even so.

'Yeah, would you please hurry up! I don't wanna be late for my-'

'Yeah, yeah I know, your _'one year-aversary!'_ and we won't be late, we will be _fashionably _late, there's a difference.'

'Fine, but I just want it to be perfect. I've not seen Chad all day so I don't know what kind of mood he's gonna be in tonight.'

'And why haven't you seen him all day again?' she asked in a 'I really don't care but I'm gonna ask anyway' tone.

'_Because_, we wanted to make seeing each other tonight even more special.' I saw her rolling her eyes at me but I didn't care because just as I finished my sentence I heard the all too familiar knock of my amazing boyfriend on the dressing-room door. 'Eep!' I squealed, 'He's here!' I had one last look at myself in the full-length mirror before opening the door. I had to say, this outfit brought back memories, both good, and bad. It was the exact same one I wore on my first ever date with Chad and well, let's just say, it didn't go to well…

_*flashback*_

'_Wow, this place is amazing Chad! So private.' I had said in awe as we entered the sushi restaurant._

'_Well, I wanted to bring you some place special. Yoshi here is the best sushi chef in Hollywood. Yoshi, my man! Oh jellyfish, jellyfish' he had said as they did their cute little handshake._

'_Oh that's cute! Yoshi shark. Shark shark shark.' WHY DID I DO THE SHARK!_

_*end of flashback*_

Man that date was embarrassing! I can't bear to flashback any longer! Well, he certainly did make a big _splash _as Tawni had rudely pointed out that next day. Ah well, we were much more comfortable around each other now. Though I have to admit, I still get nervous when we kiss, not throwing up on my date nervous, but I get butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK so chapter one was just a bit of an introduction to the whole story and a bit of a gentle reminder about what had happened in the past etc etc etc. Btw I totally forgot to do an A/N for chapter 1 so here it is:**

_**AN: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic and it is actually based on a dream I had, yeah I'm not afraid to admit it! I HAD A DREAM ABOUT SWAC! I'm not sure if it's any good so review please! So basically, Sonny and Chad have been dating for a while now and everyone has just about come to terms with the fact that they won't be breaking up anytime soon ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE AS IT WAS MY DREAM. I didn't mean to make that sound like I was shouting or bragging or anything then by the way. Anyway, on with Chapter 1! :D**_

**Also I would just like to thank:**

**Penguincrazy**

**DannySamLover20**

**Channystemiluver4ever**

**For being the first three people to ever review my story ( even though it did get 117 hits, which I am super amazed at! :D ) I actually happy danced all round the house when I saw people had reviewed! :D Also (again) in reply to channystemiluver4ever's review: not necessarily ;) **

**By the way I started back at school today so I won't be able to update as much as I'll have loads of coursework to do and stuff 'cause I'm starting my GCSEs now :/ Wow long A/N, so here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS(OR SCOUTING FOR GIRLS) yada yada yada…**

**So here it is, chapter 2 :) I'm really sorry about it being so long but I just wanted to end it there so yeah, enjoy! **

Chapter 2 – The Party  
Chad's POV

On my way to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room bumped into the other randoms.

'Hey Chip!' I gave him a look. 'Sorry, Hey Chad'

'Hey.' As much as I don't like it, I am actually starting to like Nico. Grady's not that bad either, that little Zora still scares me a bit though, no – wait! CDC isn't scared of anything, nah who am I kidding, she scares me.

'Hey Chad you seen Zora?' Grady asked worriedly.

'Uh will she not just be crawling around in the vents like usual?'

'No we checked there, we can't find her anywhere!' Nico was just as worried, it's kind of sweet that they're so worried, the randoms seem a lot closer than us over at the 'Falls'.

'Hey fellas.' A small female voice said from behind me.

'WOAH!' We all screamed in unison, man how _does _she do that? I turned around just to check it definitely was Zora, and what I saw was definitely _not _Zora! What we all saw was a 12 year old vision in velvet, her knee-length dress was a dark purple and she was wearing a long heart shaped locket with a big 'Z' engraved in it. She was also wearing small pearl earrings and matching bracelets, her mousy brown hair was down and curly! In her hair she had a single purple bow with a tiny pearl in the middle. I had never seen Zora like this, and judging by the looks on their faces, neither had Nico or Grady!  
'Z-Zora?' Nico stammered, he looked like he was struggling to breathe.

'Are y-you w-wearing, m-make-up?' questioned a now very pale Grady.

'Yeah, I stole some from Tawni when she had her back turned, I kind of wanted to leave this year on a high!' the girl replied with her hands on her hips.

'Well you look, beautiful Zora.' I managed to squeeze a compliment out before I departed, I even saw her blush! 'Speaking of which, I need to go get Sonny, see you guys later?'

'Sure thing, bye Chad!'

'See ya!'

Well that came as a bit of a shock, I mean, Zora! In a dress! Anyway, as I reached the dressing room door, I ran my fingers through my hair one last time, and then did my 'special' knock so Sonny knew it was me. It appeared Zora wasn't the only one who was going to make me speechless tonight. It was as if, as she opened the door, the single swift movement had taken all the oxygen out of the room, and I was left standing there, just staring in awe.

'Chad, _breathe!' _she laughed, how I love her laugh. I took in one deep breath and tried to regain what was left of my signature _cool._

'That's easy for you to say! You're not looking at you.' And there goes the _cool _again. She did look _amazing _though. Her outfit was simple, and not too ostentatious. Very Sonny, she looked perfect. Her brown strapless dress reached just above her knees, but she was wearing tights, which made it look a lot more casual – in a good way. Round her waistline was a baby pink sash, which matched the cute cardigan she was wearing, the pink really brought out the brown in her eyes, those amazing, big, brown, eyes. Her heels were the perfect height, not too small, not too tall – I didn't want her to be as tall as me, that would just be awkward, but she was the perfect height, the top of her head just reached my chin. Wait – hang on a second, I recognise this outfit. Why do I recognise this outfit?

'Um Sonny, why do I recognise this outfit?' I asked nervously. I knew I recognised it, I just didn't know where from.

'Well, I'll give you a clue.' She replied mysteriously. 'What is so special about today?'

'Uh, it's a whole year since we went on our first- OH! You wore this on our first date! It has been washed right?' It suddenly clicked! I threw up on this dress! OK so I deserved that playful whack around the head.

'Course it's been washed!' We both shuddered at the thought of our first-first date.

'So…' I said excitedly.

'So…' She copied back.

'Well…'

'Well…' She grinned like a cheshire cat at this. Then we both burst into laughter at our little inside joke, whilst Tawni just stood in the dressing room, confused.

'Shall we?' I offered her my arm, just like I had exactly one year ago today. Aah memories.

'We shall.' She smiled as she took my arm. I got that shiver down my spine I always get when she touches me, even after a whole year.

SPOV

'You coming Tawn?' I called back to my friend.

'I'll catch you up! Don't wanna be a third wheel!' We hear her call back.

'OK!' I replied. 'Wow, that was oddly thoughtful of her.' I said to Chad as we made our way to the party.

'Yeah well, maybe today everyone is looking for a change!' That scared me, what did he mean, a change? Oh no! What if he's gonna break up with me! Nah, who am I kidding, I see the way he looks at me, with those deep blue eyes, he wouldn't, not tonight anyway. But just to check,

'What do you mean?' I asked innocently.

'Well, have you not seen Zora?'

'No why?'

'She's wearing a dress!' I actually nearly fell over when he said that.

'Are you sure? Zora? Dress? Really? What!' I noticed we had arrived outside stage 2.

'Yes Sonny, really! You can look once we get inside the party.' He gave me his nice genuine smile that I loved so much, and we went into the party. The place looked amazing! There were balloons and banners and then right in the middle of the room on the far wall, a _huge_ picture of me and Chad and hung above it was a banner that read,

'CONGRATULATIONS!'

Then suddenly everyone turned to look at us, I heard a few gasps, probably at Chad. He did look really good tonight, his hair was all tousled and he was wearing his favourite pale blue shirt and black jacket.

'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!' Everyone shouted. I was so overwhelmed! I never thought that people cared this much about us!

'Surprise.' Chad looked down at me adoringly, with those big blue eyes. I found myself getting lost in them – again. I remember the first time I looked into them, the time when we almost kissed…

_*flashback*_

'_Knock knock.' I had turned round to find Chad leaning against the doorframe of my dressing room._

'_Chad.'_

'_Sonny. Hey, look what I've got for our rehearsal. Two tubes of lip balm, one for my upper, and one for my lower.' I had shaken my head at him; I was used to this cocky behaviour by then._

'_OK will you relax, I'm just goofing around. Look, I really wanna do a good job.' I had never seen this side of Chad before, I was shocked!_

'_Really!'_

'_Yeah. You know look, let's go from the part where the 'Hot E.M.T' comes in – that's me, and says, 'Tell me where it hurts?'' We sat down on the couch and he did the whole, 'look into my eyes' thing._

'_Wow Chad. You were right; I am getting lost in your eyes! This feels like a dream.' He had leaned in to kiss me, and then I woke up._

_*end of flashback* _

OK so I was dreaming, but it felt real.

CPOV

Sonny's face was a picture. As soon as we walked in the room, I saw her jaw drop and tears fill her eyes. Even though I knew all about the party I didn't think I could trust Tawni to do such a good job; the place looked amazing! I looked over at Sonny and smiled,

'Surprise.' I said as she looked me in the eyes - she was getting lost again – I grinned. She did that a lot.

'Chad? You did all this for me?' I saw a tear almost creeping out of the corner of her eye. Everyone had gone back to their own business by now.

'Well actually I-'

'You like it?' Tawni crept out of the shadows as she interrupted me, normally this would annoy me but right now I couldn't be anything but happy. 'Some of my best work wouldn't you agree?' I coughed a little bit. 'With help from Chad of course.' She smiled at me. We both looked over at Sonny, who now had two small tears rolling down her face.

'I love it, I love it, I love it!' She hugged Tawni who looked a bit shocked at first – she's not a hugger – but then relaxed into it. Sonny pulled away and wiped away her tears then smiled at me.

'Thank you so much you guys! You are amazing.' She looked from me to Tawni then back to me. Our eyes locked and I vaguely heard Tawni say something.

'I guess I'll go get some punch then.' She backed away and left us still staring into each other's eyes. It was me who eventually broke the silence,

'Care to dance m'lady?' I offered her my hand and she took it gratefully.

'Sure.'

I gave the DJ the special signal; flicking my hair to the left. This was his cue to play a song I had specially chosen just for Sonny.

I lead her onto the dance floor and the current song started to fade, there was a second of silence and then came the song.

_Take a chance before it's gone,__  
__Throw me a rope or string me along.__  
__I'm nothing without you. This man is nothing without you._

_I know it's been a difficult year,__  
__It's been all I can do just to keep you near.__  
__I want you to know,__  
__You're the star of my show._

_I'll sing these songs about you. It wouldn't be the same without you.__  
__I know you try to hide; I know you try to act tough.__  
__But take a chance on us_

_Take a chance on us, throw your arm round love, and let it pull you up, tonight.__  
__Take a chance on us, I won't give us up, take a chance on us tonight_

_I always thought that we could make it through,__  
__If you gave me the chance I always knew.__  
__I don't care what they say,__  
__You were mine all the way._

_And though it seems like it's pouring again,__  
__You don't get flowers without no rain.__  
__Look what we've done -__  
__Look how far we have come._

_I'll sing these songs about you. It wouldn't be the same without you.__  
__I know you try to hide; I know you try to act tough.__  
__But take a chance on us__  
__Take a chance on us.__  
__Throw your arm round love and let it pull you up tonight._

_Take a chance on us__  
__ I won't give us up__  
__Take a chance on us tonight_

_Take a chance on us.__  
__Throw your arm round love and let it pull you up tonight._

_I know that times are tough.__  
__I know we ain't got much.__  
__But I can't give us up, tonight._

_Take a chance on us.__  
__Throw your arm round love and let it pull you up tonight.__  
__Take a chance on us.__  
__I know we ain't got much.__  
__But I won't give us up, tonight._

_Take a chance on us.__  
__Throw your arm round love and let it pull you up tonight._

The music faded and Sonny gave me that toothy grin of hers. Everybody cheered and we left the floor.

'Chad, that was amazing.'

'I have my moments.' I replied with a grin. Another song came on and we headed back towards the dance floor, for hours and hours we danced to the beat of the drum. Eventually we went to the table where all the drinks and snacks were, and got some punch.

After a few moments of silence I said,

'It's a bit loud in here,' I raised my voice against the now pumping music, 'I wanna show you something.'

**Dun, dun, DUUUN! Nah not really :) what's he gonna show her? you'll just have to wait and see... no really, i haven't written that far yet xD**

**review if you want...it would make me reaaaally happy :) but I'm not gonna be one of those people who guilt trips you into reviewing...or am I? ;)  
-Beth :D x **


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 of 2

**A/N: Hey there randoms! So here is chapter three, sorry about it being so short but you will see why at the end *smiles knowingly*By the way, I have a Twitter now! I'll put a load of stuff on their about the story and chapters etc etc, follow me if you want at BethanyRose1796, so, uh, basically my pen name, xD**

**I was really pleased to find I had 10 reviews when I checked this morning, so thankyou soo much to everyone who reviwed! To answer Bluegirl97s question about what song was in the last chaoter, it is called: Take A Chance On Us by Scouting For Girls, I really love that song and thought it was perfect for Sonny and Chad! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING - well, except everything I **_**do **_**own, but uh, nothing to do with **_**SWAC**_**, sadly :'(**

Chapter 3(Part 1) – The Box  
Sonny's POV

Wow. Yeah and I thought for a second he was going to break up with me! Pshh! I never realised how thoughtful Chad could be, he arranged all that for me! Me, a random, the girl he used to fight with daily, I guess love changes people. I was thinking all this as he dragged me off to the prop house.

'Chad! Slow down! What's the rush?' I asked him excitedly. 'What do you want to show me?' I was starting to get a bit nervous now.

'Sorry, I guess I just really wanna show you this thing, which is for me to know and for you to soon find out!' He said as we slowed down to the door outside the prop house, he winked and opened the door for me. I went down and sat over on the couch and grabbed the remote, I was about to turn on the TV when Chad snatched it out of my hands.

'Hey! What was that for?' I questioned. He ignored my question and sat down next to me, he turned to fully face me and I did the same, he took my hand in his and took a deep breath.

'Sonny, we have been dating for a whole year now and I have come to a conclusion.' He started to say. 'We have been through everything together, good times and bad, and as much I hate to say it I have fallen in love with a random.' I was a bit shocked at this part – we had never said those three tiny words that meant so much before. He smiled at my expression and continued, 'The most beautiful, talented and amazing random I have ever met.' I blushed and he took another deep breath, 'Sonny Monroe, I love you and I can't imagine life without you. I lived without you for a whole year and now I have you I never want to lose you. You are everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you there by my side, grinning at me with those big brown eyes that once made me puke.' We both giggled at the memories, I was speechless. I mean – I guess I felt the same way, I'm just glad he said it first. He reached into his pocket and pulled out…

**Muahahahaa I'm just so evil! I wasn't originally going to leave it there but I thought I would leave you wanting more! *evil chuckle* again review if you want, it doesn't even have to be about the story, if you just want a quick chat or a shoulder to laugh/cry on( it is a nice shoulder ;) ) then I'm there so yeah…**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! BHA!**

**-Beth :D x**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I now have about 20! :D I know lots of you think you know what is going to happen next but I can pretty much guarantee you don't! I'm so sorry for being so evil (as many of you pointed out) by leaving it where I did but I'm updating now so woohoo! By the way I wrote this in about an hour at 11 o'clock last night so sorry if it's pants. You can now put your minds at rest and read on :) **

**So onward to Part 2 of Chapter 3!**

_Previously_

_'Sonny, we have been dating for a whole year now and I have come to a conclusion.' He started to say. 'We have been through everything together, good times and bad, and as much I hate to say it I have fallen in love with a random.' I was a bit shocked at this part – we had never said those three tiny words that meant so much before. He smiled at my expression and continued, 'The most beautiful, talented and amazing random I have ever met.' I blushed and he took another deep breath, 'Sonny Monroe, I love you and I can't imagine life without you. I lived without you for a whole year and now I have you I never want to lose you. You are everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you there by my side, grinning at me with those big brown eyes that once made me puke.' We both giggled at the memories, I was speechless. I mean – I guess I felt the same way, I'm just glad he said it first. He reached into his pocket and pulled out…_

CPOV

As soon as I pulled out the long, red, velvety box her eyes widened even more than they had when I told her I loved her.

'Look, I know it might not be what you expected, but I know your views on young marriage, so I thought this could pass the time while we wait?' I said to her as I opened the box. Inside, was a gold charm bracelet that I had specially made for Sonny, with three small gold charms already attached. The charms were a sun, a heart and the Earth. She was just staring at it, mouth agape.

'Chad, I don't know what to say-' She began.

'Well don't say anything then and just put it on?' I cut her off; she just nodded. I removed it from its box, opened the clasp, and wrapped it around her slim wrist. It fitted perfectly.

'Chad, it's beautiful! I love it but what do all the charms mean?'

'Well, they all mean different things, firstly the Sun, because, well, you're my Sonny and you light up my life.' I started simply. 'Then there's the heart, because mine now belongs to you.' I continued, Sonny's grin kept growing with each explanation. 'Then lastly, the Earth, because you mean the world to me.' I smiled sheepishly, this moment was so cliché, yet so perfect.

'Oh Chad…' She trailed off, a single tear crawling down her face. Oh no. What have I done? She was just looking down at the bracelet, fiddling with all the charms; I couldn't tell whether or not they were happy tears or sad ones.

'Look Sonny, don't cry, I can take it back if you want?' I cradled her in my arms, rocking her slightly.

'No! No, I love it Chad! Happy tears.' She pulled away from the hug and looked me straight in the eye, and chuckled at my worried expression. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, as she turned to lean against my chest. We both relaxed against the worn green couch and fell into a deep, blissful sleep. I was the happiest man alive.

SPOV

I was the happiest girl alive. This had to be the best day of my life so far. I mean, how much better could it get? I've officially spent a whole year with the guy I love, who has just given me the most amazing gift in the world, threw a whole party – with the help of Tawni of course(Wow, I never thought I would say the words 'help' and 'Tawni' in the same sentence!) - to celebrate us, and who I am now snuggled up on the prop room couch with. I turned slightly to look up at Chad's face, he was already asleep; all that excitement must have wiped him out. He looks so adorably funny when he's asleep – the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly, and his nose crinkled occasionally when he was dreaming, it was doing that now.

'I..love you… Sonny…' He mumbled in his slumber.

'I love you too.' I whispered, as I fell asleep in his arms.

**Awh, I love that ending, I was smiling the whole time I was writing it! Again, I know it's slightly shorter than my first two chapters but remember it is technically only half a chapter. So you know the drill, reviews make my day! If you do I will love you forever! By the way it sounds like it's gonna end there but it's not I pinkie promise! *holds up little finger* If you just held up your little finger too, then why not tell me in a review? Ok I'm gonna go to bed now guys so…**

**Goodnight from England!**

**-Beth :D x**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hey guys! What are you guys doing here? (See what I did there?) Oh that's right; you're here for Chapter 4! Well fear not my little readers, chapter 4 is on the way. But first I would like to get something off my chest. So many of you reviewed my first 2-and-a-half chapters, but when I came to check my reviews for part 2 of Chapter 3, there was no change! No one reviewed chapter 3 part 2! This kinda shocked me as so many reviewed part 1, wondering what was going to happen next and then no one reviewed part 2! This made me very sad :( I love getting reviews; each one is like a hug from a friend! (And again) So please review this chapter and get me my happy back! I need to know if it's any good then I can continue writing it. I have just finished chapter 7 and have started chapter 8, but until someone tells me to continue then I'm going on strike! **

**By the way I would just like to apologize to ****BlackGothicRose89**** who left me a really nice comment**** saying:**

_**I could have sworn I reviewed the first chapter but I guess I didn't, sorry! I love this fic for the simplicity of it all. No crazy dramatic scenerios just ChadxSonny (I hate their couple name, it sounds too much like tranny which is just weird). I cannot wait to see where you go with this story!**_

**I'm apologizing in advance for this chapter, as they said they loved it 'cause it was simple and drama free. You will see what I mean when you read this chapter. Sorry again ****BlackGothicRose89**__**Please don't give up on this story!**

**Anyway, enough sadness and on with the story!**

Chapter 4 – Drowning

SPOV

I woke up to the smell of…burning?

'Chad?' I shook him awake. 'Chad, wake up.'

'Wh..what do you want! CDC needs his beauty re- oh hey Sonny!' He said sleepily.

'Chad can you smell burning?' I asked him, it was stronger now I was fully awake.

'Relax Sonny it's probably just Grady burning his toast or something. Besides if it was anything major we would have heard the fire alarm.' He put his head back against the arm of the sofa; I stood up and looked over at the kitty clock – 10:15pm.

'Uh firstly, at 10:00 at night?' He shrugged. 'Secondly no we wouldn't, not in here anyway, Zora broke ours because she needed parts from it or something. They were meant to be fixing that today.' I pointed over at the big red fire bell on the far wall. I was getting really worried now. Chad took in a deep breath through his nose and bolted upright.

'Carbon monoxide.' He said simply, a look of horror in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to hide so he didn't scare me; it wasn't working. 'Sonny, stay there.' I ignored him and followed him over to the door of the prop house. He looked over to me, then looked back and opened the door. Immediately, a sea of blackness started to flood through the door; we started coughing.

'Close the door!' I yelled. He closed it and started pacing round the room. I went over and sat on the arm of the sofa. What are we going to do?

'What are we going to do!' Chad exclaimed, like he read my mind…freaky.

'I don't know.' I sighed; I don't think it had really hit me just yet. Chad fell to his knees and yelled,

'I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'

'Get a grip Mackenzie, ' A thought just hit me, 'There's a fire escape over there!' I pointed in the direction I was talking about. I rand to the door and tried the handle, which coincidently came off in my hand. I turned to Chad who now had a horrified expression on his face. 'Zora need screws.' We both looked at each other and Chad nodded. We ran to the main door and banged on it as hard as we could.

'HELP!' Chad screamed; I did the same. We continued with this for about ten minutes and then slid down the door and leaned against it. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

'We're gonna have to make a run for it.' Chad said solemnly. I just nodded, tired from all the screaming. We got up and stood facing the door. Chad looked down at me and I gazed back. He held up his hand, and I intertwined our fingers. Chad smiled and opened the door. Once again thick black smoke came pouring in, but this time we covered our mouths with our hands. We started to run, our hands still interlocked, we ran as fast as we ever had done before but soon it was getting difficult as we only had one hand each.

'Chad!' I called over the raging flames which were now everywhere we looked. 'It's too hard to run like this, we'll be faster if we let go!' He jerked to a halt and turned his gaze towards me.

'Okay' was all he said.

We continued to run, faster now we had both arms free. We ran past the Mackenzie Falls set, past the plastic trees which were now melting, over the plastic bushes – also melting. Chad was a couple of metres in front by now, I had to catch him up. We exited the set but, when I got out, Chad was nowhere to be seen.

'Chad!' I called into the blackness; suddenly I heard a creaking sound behind me. I turned around and saw the giant 2 tonne metal door of the Mack Falls set slowly collapsing. I dived out of the way – just in time – and I felt a sharp pain on my head, I must have hit it when I fell. I reached my hand up to my head and looked at it. It was too dark to see anything but my hand was wet and I could smell the metallic odour of blood on my skin. _Oh no. _I thought to myself. _Damn my queasiness. _I could now feel myself fainting, but had the strength to shout one last word before I drifted into unconsciousness.

'CHAD!'

**Soo…did you like it, did you hate it, do you wish it had never been written! Tell me! In a review! Please? I love you guys, and your reviews make my day. So go ahead and make it!**

**-Beth :D x**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soo...I'm back! With another instalment of 'Hero' :D well, after my little rant I had on my last chapter(sorry about that by the way - bad mood) I did get a few more reviews - not as many as I'd have liked but still. I have come to realise that it is not the_ quantity _of the reviews, but the _quality._**

**So on Friday I had my first English lesson of the new school year, and we are doing _'Romeo & Juliet' _and I was really excited(whilst the rest of my class groaned :/ ) because I actually quite like Shakespeare...is that weird? My friends think it is...anyhoo. I couldn't help thinking the whole time how much _SWAC _is like Rom&Jule, what with the two rivalling 'families' and then the forbidding love that is hidden etc. etc. So I was thinking, after I've finished this story I may write a version of _R&J_(My abbreviations just keep getting shorter xD) I know loads of people have probably already done things like this but what the hey!**

**OMG OMG OMG! MAJOR NERVY B TIME! Well...ish. So I was reading a _SWAC_ fic yesterday(Can't remember which one - sorry) and in the A/N the author had said something about the _Chad Without a Chance _Promo, all I saw was Chad and Promo  and I was straight onto YouTube! So thankyou so much whoever it was that mentioned it!(If you are reading this then give me a quick review to let me know it was you who caused all this! :D) So yeah I watched it and immediately texted my friend who also watched it and was like 'cool, cant wait'(Notice the unenthusiastic tone she used - she's not as big of a fan as me) and then my Dad came into my room(I was sat on my bed watching it btw) and told me dinner was ready so then I stood up and ran downstairs ran into the front room and screamed at my brother something aong the lines of 'SONNY CHAD NEW EPISODE PROMO! AAAGH!' then ran into the lounge, jumped on the sofa, jumped off the sofa, ran into the kitchen and screamed pretty much the same thing at my mum and then started jumping up and down on the kitchen floor(my feet hurt now) You probably all think that I'm a stark raving lunatic now, and looking back on it, I think I'd have to agree with you. I'm never normally like that, I guess I just had a second wind or something...so anyway I'm MAJOR excited! September 19th! :D**

**Anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy! (btw this chapter is just a filler really, sorry for the shortness :/ )**

Chapter 5 – The Light at the End of the Tunnel

CPOV

'CHAD!' I heard Sonny yell. I turned around to find that she was gone. I ran back to the Mack Falls set and saw her lying in a heap on the ground next to the giant, metal, two tonne door to the set. Oh my God.

'SONNY!' I screamed, pleading for her to be ok. I ran over to her and checked her pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief; she had a pulse, but it was slowing. I scooped her up into my arms in a bridal fashion and ran as fast as I could to the exit. I had draped my jacket over Sonny's head in an attempt to stop the smoke from getting to her lungs; unfortunately now both my hands were occupied with carrying Sonny, this meant I couldn't cover my own mouth. I held my breath for as long as I could as I ran but it was difficult, and it was slowing me down. I had to get Sonny out of here, so I just gave up and ran as fast as I could. After about another ten minutes of going round in circles I saw a light. I followed the light until I reached the exit. I burst out the door to be greeted by a group of people with worried expressions. The randoms were there; my cast were there, basically everyone who was at the party. I laid Sonny down on the pavement and knelt down next to her. I yelled at everyone to back off. She looked so fragile, so weak. Somehow a small round tear managed to escape my eye.

'I'm so sorry Sonny.'

**Again, sorry for the shortness. I truly am, in fact I'll do you a deal. If, by the time I come back on after eating a nutritious dinner of fish fingers sandwiches and baked beans - which will probably be about 6:30pm-ish (English time!) - I have at least 5 reviews, then I will post the next chapter tonight! TONIGHT! And can I just say to all my fellow Brits out there: It will be about 12pm in America, people will probably be at school(am I right America?) and just because the majority of my readers are American(641 visitors to be precise) doesn't mean the 209 of you that are British can just leave it up to them! So if you wanna see chapter 6 by the end of the day...REVIEW!**

**Rant over :)  
-Beth :D x **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well well well! Look who's back! On the same day! It's me! Right well thank you to everyone who reviewed, you may now give yourself a pat on the back(go on I know you want to!) because thanks to you, the next chapter is up! :D I can't wait for you guys to read it so I'ma try keep this short but first: Thankyou to Ms. who informed me that it is labour day today in America so no school for them! Yippee! You can read it! Also thanks to cutenesslover who gave me some information about the time difference between the USA and the UK, also in reply to your questions...you will just have to wait and see! **

**So...To infinity and beyooooooond! (Not really, I'm not gonna have that many chapters(; )**

Chapter 6 – Counting to Twenty

_Previously_

_I yelled at everyone to back off. She looked so fragile, so weak. Somehow a small round tear managed to escape my eye._

'_I'm so sorry Sonny.'_

CPOV

Suddenly I was back; I wiped away my tears and prepared myself. I knew what I had to do. I tilted Sonny's head back and pinched her nose; I slowly lowered my mouth to hers in an attempt to re-fill her lungs. I saw her chest rise as I blew out, and then fall again when I pulled away. I interlocked my hands and placed them on her chest, pumping the air back into her. I counted to twenty and waited – no luck. I did this three more times but still nothing happened. I stood up just about to give up, when Tawni – who had been monitoring Sonny's pulse - suddenly yelled out,

'It's getting faster!'

I rushed back to the spot where Sonny was lying. People started to crowd round her again, so yet again I told them to back off and give her some air. I turned back around to face Sonny and heard a little gasp come from her mouth. I smiled the biggest smile I had ever smiled.

SPOV

'Back off! Give her some air!' I heard a familiar voice yell. I saw light, after all the blackness that had been surrounding me there was light. I tried to sit up but then automatically fell down again, I felt like I had been slammed in the head with a mallet.

'Sonny?' The voice said again. I looked around to see where I was, I saw the sun just about to go in for the night, I saw the big white sign that read 'Condor Studios', _ah so I'm at the studios, on the floor, outside…weird. _I thought to myself. I looked around at the faces that were surrounding me, I saw my cast mates, and the Mackenzie Falls people, Marshall was there, and Mr Condor. I wondered what they were all doing here dressed up all fancy at this time of night. _Oh right the party! So that means…_I looked round again at the face that belonged to the voice.

'Chad.'

CPOV

'Chad.' She said with a big grin on her face. But I can guarantee that mine was bigger. She was alive! I saved her! I saved my Sonshine! I helped her to slowly sit up and supported her by putting my arm around her and resting my hand on her hip.

'What happened?' She asked. _Oh no, memory loss! What if she can't remember that I told her I love her! I'll have to go through the whole process again!_

'You don't remember?' Tawni – who had now gone back over to stand with the rest of the randoms – questioned. She shook her head.

'All I remember is going into the party, and hitting my head…' She trailed off and looked down at her wrist that had the bracelet on.

'Well do you remember who they all are?' I asked worriedly pointing at the crowd of anxious looking people.

'Uh yeah, that's Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, Mr Condor, Skylar, Portlyn, Chloe and Ferguson.' She stated pointing at each person as she said their name.

'And, what about me?' I was really worried now, I mean, she obviously knew my name – she said it before – but what if she didn't even remember we were dating?

'Of course I remember you!' A glimmer of hope flashed in my heart, 'You're Chad Dylan Cooper!' The glimmer faded. I went to stand up but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. She held up the wrist that had the bracelet on it and went through each of the charms. 'And I remember that you light up my life, I love you with all my heart, and you mean the world to me.' She finished with a cheesy grin and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled back – partly with relief, partly at the fact everyone was looking confused when she'd said that last sentence – and pulled her in tighter. Everything is gonna be ok.

**Awh, I love the ending to this (If I may say so myself!) even though it is so cheesey, but hey, Sonny's from Wisconsin, and apparently they _like_ cheese there! :D I must go there sometime...anyway I'll try and update tomorrow but I'm getting loads of science homework(grr...) which I am actually meant to be doing now...oh well! Fans first, homework later! Sssh! Don't tell my mum! Oh and fact of the day for you, (I just found this out so sorry if you already knew!) Sterling Knight was originally going to play Stuart, another member of _So Random! _who is also Tawni's boyfriend! I found out whilst watching audition tapes on youtube! :D anyway...of to find out what gore-tex is...? Help anyone? xD**

**Hasta la Vista baby!  
-Beth :D x **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I miss you shortstacks! No seriously, I miss all my reviewers :( I only got one review for the last chapter, thanks to MiiMyselfandTime for your lovely review...btw I did get more homework :( but I found out what gore-tex is! :D woohoo! so I'm gonna post this next chapter, but I want 10 reviews before I post the next one (this should give me time to finish writing it! :L) anyway I don't wanna be a grumpelstiltskin but if people don't tell me too then I won't continue writing the next chapter...anyway here's chapter 7 :)**

Chapter 7 – Riding in the Nee-Naw

SPOV

I pulled away from Chad when I heard the ambulance sirens; a look of horror swept my face.

_*flashback*_

'_Daddy! Please put the sirens on, for me?' Sonny batted her eyelashes at her father, who quickly obliged – he couldn't say no to that face._

_*end of flashback*_

I quickly re-composed myself and cleared my face from the shock. Suddenly I was being loaded onto a stretcher and put in the back of the ambulance; the horror was back.

'Chad!' I yelled, panicking.

'It's ok Sonny I'm right here!' I looked to my left to see he was right, he was climbing into the back of the ambulance and placing himself in the chair next to my gurney. He took my hand in his and I could see the care in his eyes, he truly did love me. I had to tell him.

'Chad I need to tell you something,' I squeezed his hand tighter as the engine started and the sirens turned on.

'Anything Sonshine.' He smiled back, but it wasn't his normal genuine smile, there was a look of almost – guilt, across his face. I couldn't think about that now.

'I'm terrified of ambulances!'

'I kinda gathered that!' he said with a chuckle.

'It started when I was really young, 'I began; Chad listened intently. 'My Dad, he was an ambulance driver, and sometimes he brought his ambulance home after work. The whole concept fascinated me, I was only about five the first time I sat in it. I used to beg him to drive me round in it; I especially loved when he put the sirens on. I used to say to him 'Daddy! Please put the sirens on, for me?' Puppy dog eyes always worked on him, he knew he wasn't supposed to, that it could cost him his job. But he loved me so much he just wanted to make me happy. He was the best father in the world; he didn't deserve what was coming to him.' Tears started rolling down my face.

'You don't have to tell me this if you don't want me to you know.' Chad said apologetically.

'No no, I want to. Anyway, one day he came home from work and as usual I begged him to 'Take me for a ride in the nee-naw' so we set off down a highway near our house. He put the sirens on and I sang along with them going 'Nee-naw! Nee-naw!' We drove down the road for about ten minutes, but then he said we better head back for dinner, I begged for a bit longer and as usual he gave me five more minutes before turning back. He pulled over into a layby and waited for a suitable moment to turn around. It was raining heavily by now and fog had set over the highway, he started to pull out of the layby onto the road when a lorry that didn't have it's lights on smashed into his side of the ambulance.' The tears were coming thick and fast now. 'The ambulance flipped into the air before landing on it's side knocking my Dad unconscious. I, however, got away with a broken rib and a few bruises. My Dad wasn't so lucky, he suffered from brain damage and internal bleeding. He died on the way to hospital. I've always blamed myself for his death, if we'd have turned around five minutes earlier, he would still be here!' Tears were streaming down my face, Chad got up, put his arms around me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I calmed down. Once I stopped crying he sat back down. 'You know, to me my Dad was invincible – he was like a superhero – saving people's lives. I just never thought he would be the one in the back.'

**Awh :( depressing much? anyway, next chapter should be happier...if there IS a next chapter :O  
until next time...or not :(**

**-Beth :D x **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but I got 7(?) so that'll do. I'm not one for breaking routines, and updating has become part of my daily routine, so here we go. By the way sorry for the really suckish chapter, I wrote from the ending of the dream sequence 'til the end like 5 minutes ago but I had major writers block so the end is rather pants, but I just wanted to get it out so here it is, Chapter 8! REVIEW PLEEEEEASE! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS MORE THAN A BALLOON NEEDS AIR AND SONNY(apparently :/) NEEDS A SPRAY TAN! xD I crack myself up.**

Chapter 8 – In Sync

CPOV

Wow, I never realised how tough Sonny had it. She covered it up so well too! I mean, my Dad died when I was little too, but his death was nowhere near as traumatic as Sonny's father's. We arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Sonny had finished her story; Sonny – still on her gurney – was being loaded off the ambulance and wheeled into the hospital. She wasn't allowed to walk herself because she may have concussion, but I was, so I followed closely behind her, holding her hand all the way. When we got inside Sonny was wheeled away for tests, although she begged me to go with her (turns out she's also scared of hospitals) I stayed in a room waiting for Sonny to come back. They had given me some kind of gas, I don't really know why. Maybe to clear my lungs of all the smoke or something, I don't know. But it did make me feel better nevertheless. Sonny was eventually brought back to the room and was told she had to rest; we sat in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Sonny, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, if I hadn't been such an idiot and stayed with you more at the studios then I could have been the one diving out the way of the door and-'

'Chad!' She cut me off, 'You saved my life! It's _thanks _to you that I am here, not your _fault!_ If it wasn't for you carrying me out of that building, I could still be there now! You're my hero!' The heavy feeling of guilt that had pressed down on my conscience before now lifted, as I realised she was right. I smiled and held her hand again. 'And besides, you being the drama snob you are I would have thought you'd love all this drama!'

'Hey! And I only like it when I have a script in my hand. Not when it's real.'

'Yeah yeah, but just think what a great story this will be to tell our kids!' Wait did she just say _our kids_? Hmm I'll let it slide, for now.

'You need to get some rest – Doctor's orders, and so do I – Chad's orders.' She nodded with a slight chuckle and settled down against the pillows. I stood up and pulled the sheets up over her body, and kissed her forehead goodnight.

'Goodnight Sonshine'

'Night Chad.' She sighed, and I watched her fall asleep almost instantly. I slouched back in my chair and went to join her in dreamland.

BOTH POV

_*dream sequence*_

'_Mommy! Please tell us the story tonight, please!' The little brunette squealed excitedly in her bed, she didn't want to go to sleep, not yet._

'_Yeah Dad! Come on we love that story! It has everything! Action…' her big blonde brother continued._

'_Romance…' the little girl said with her hands on her heart._

'_More action…'_

_More romance…'_

'_Ok ok, we get the picture! Not tonight though, maybe tomor-' Their father started, but was cut off by his brown-eyed wife._

'_Oh come on Chad! It won't take long, and besides, I love that story too!' All three looked up at him, batting their eyelids. Chad looked from each person and eventually gave in._

'_Oh fine!' He said sitting on the end of his son's 'Transformers' bed, whilst Sonny and the kids bounced up and down excitedly._

_The two children listened intently as their parents told them their favourite story. When it was over each parent took it in turns to kiss their children goodnight,_

'_Night Allison.' Sonny said to the 4 year old, who was already fast asleep. Then said swapped with Chad and said goodnight to her son,_

'_Night Charlie.'_

'_Night mom.' He replied, as the two loving parents left the room, and headed towards their own room._

_*End of Dream Sequence*_

SPOV

'Woah,' I said to Chad as I drowsily cleared the sleep from my eyes. 'I just had a really…' I struggled to find the words to explain the dream I had just experienced. It was like no other dream it was so… '…vivid dream!'

'Me too.' Chad wiped his eyes drearily. 'What was yours about?'

'Well you were there,'

'Naturally.' He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him but then caved and giggled.

'and we had two kids called-'

'Allison and Charlie?' He cut me off, that was weird, he was right.

'Uh, yeah. How did you know?' This was freaky.

'I think we may have just had the same dream!'

'Well, I guess we're just so in sync with each other!' I grinned. I looked at the clock next to my white hospital bed – 7:30am. 'Oh my gosh Chad you need to get going, you're gonna be late for work!'

'Oh yeah! Oops, ah well they're not gonna fire me. I'm Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls for crying out loud!' I gave him a pointed look. 'Anyway I better get going…'

'Wait Chad! Before you go, could you do one teensey weensey thing for me?' He looked confused for a second, then he realised what I meant.

'Oh no, no way! In the middle of a hospital Sonny? No way! I don't even know if I'm that good anyway!' He persisted.

'You are Chad! Pinky promise!' I held up my little finger and he raised an eyebrow. 'What? Oh come on Chad please? For me?' I batted my eyelashes at him, I knew he couldn't refuse now.

'Ok, you know what? Fine! I'll do it, but only…because I love you.' He winked, and I felt my heart melt. This was gonna be good…

**A/N: Oooh! What's he gonna do? I KNOW I KNOW! Muahahahahahaha! Again ssorry for the really bad ending and such but I just wanted to get it on then get to bed. I had two hours of Dance today in my Performing Arts lesson and I'm knackered(We did Thriller! :D) and then I had another hour of pretending to be a dog after school at Drama club so yeah...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please :)**

**I'll update tomorrow with Chapter 9(When I've written it xD) and if i haven't finished writing it I'll let you know tomorrow anyway and it'll be on by Friday(WHEN CAMP ROCK 2 COMES OUT IN ENGLAND! OMG! :D) anyway ta ta from England! I'm off to bed -.-**

**-Beth :D x**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Guys! Ok so for some reason I'm in a really good mood... so yeah just thought I'd let you know. Also I have a new video on my YouTube ( SonnyTubeUK ) please watch! It's a *blooper* of sorts from SWAC! Please watch and tell me if you did in a review! I find it quite sad that I only have three followers on Twitter :( just saying... **

**Here's the next chapter! Review please! :D**

Chapter 9 – Happy Tears…again.

CPOV

I reached over and grabbed the guitar that someone had brought for Sonny, I can't believe she was making me do this. She knows how much I hate singing in public! Well, I suppose if it'll get her through the day then I may as well. But just to be sure I went in for one last try.

'Sonny, are you _sure_ you want me to do this?' I whined.

'Yes. Yes I am.' **(A/N: Gotta love Phineas&Ferb xD) **She stated nonchalantly.

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Good!'

'Good!'

I grinned; we hadn't done that in ages! Anyway, I sat down again on the edge of the bed and set the guitar on my lap.

'So what do you want me to sing?'

'Anything, one of yours though. Surprise me.' She smirked. I had an idea!

'Ok, well, I wrote this one after our first date, you know, when I threw up?' She giggled and I raised an eyebrow at her. 'I was going to sing it to you then but I chickened out and scaled a nine storey building instead.' I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, and began to strum.

_Can't blame you for thinking__  
__That you never really knew me at all__  
__I tried to deny you__  
__But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you__  
__From everything that I go through__  
__But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am with all my heart__  
__I hope you understand__  
__I know I let you down__  
__But I'm never gonna make__  
__That mistake again__  
__You brought me closer__  
__To who I really am__  
__Come take my hand__  
__I want the world to see__  
__What you mean to me__  
__What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry__  
__I never wanted to make you feel so small__  
__Our story is just beginning__  
__But let the truth break down these walls _

_And every time I think of you__  
__I think of how you pushed me through__  
__And showed me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart__  
__I hope you understand__  
__I know I let you down__  
__But I'm never gonna make__  
__That mistake again__  
__You brought me closer__  
__To who I really am__  
__Come take my hand__  
__I want the world to see__  
__What you mean to me _

_You make me feel like I'm myself__  
__Instead of being someone else__  
__I wanna live that every day__  
__You say what no one else will say__  
__You know exactly how to get to me__  
__You know it's what I need__  
__It's what I need, yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart__  
__I hope you understand__  
__I know I let you down__  
__But I'm never gonna make that mistake again__  
__You brought me closer__  
__To who I really am__  
__So come take my hand__  
__I want the world to see__  
__What you mean to me__  
__What you mean to me_

_I want the world to see,  
What you mean to me._

I finished and looked up into Sonny's big brown eyes that were now glazed with tears. Happy tears.

**A/N: So sorry for the shortness again, this was actually only going to be half of chapter 9 but I'm gonna make another chapter and put the second half of this as chapter 10! So yeah, another chapter coming up soon! Ok so I know I'm asking a lot of you tonight but if you could just take the time to A)Review this chapter B) Watch/Comment my YouTube video and C) Follow me on Twitter, that would really make my day! :D I love all my faithful reviewers so much! Lots of hugs...**

**-Beth :D x**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh My God you guys! I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was so busy I totally forgot! I was gonna post two chapters today but I've been busy today too so I haven't had time to write Chapter 11! But I _promise _to put TWO chapters on tomorrow! So I'll tell you why I was busy - yesterday I had school, and then on Fridays my best friend always stays for tea then we go to Kung Fu, and then when I got back from Kung Fu I was shattered so I just went straight to bed! Then today, me and my best friends went to Blackpool to watch stage one of the Tour Of Britain cycling race which was really good but it chucked it down! So basically as soon as I got home about three hours ago I started to write this chapter - I had major writer's block - so sorry if it is majorly suckish. But enjoy nevertheless!(Big word!) By the way I might change the rating to a T as this chapter may upset some people, so if you are concerned then I suggest you skip this chapter...don't say I didn't warn you!(It's not that bad but I don't wanna upset anybody and trust me I have read far more upsetting stuff that's been rated T but whatever :D)**

**Me: Hey Mum guess what?**

**Mum: What?**

**Me: It's nearly Christmas! Know what I want?**

**Mum: Beth...YOU WILL NEVER OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Me: Bu..bu..**

**Mum: No buts! Now get on with the next chapter!**

**Me: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**Way to break it to me Ma.**

Chapter 10 – Wandering Minds

SPOV

After Chad left I realised how tired I actually was, and my breathing was really uneven. I decided to get up and have a wander about, maybe get some coffee…oooh yeah coffee sounds good. I stood up and sat straight back down again, the room was spinning, but eventually I managed to see straight again and set off in my dressing gown. I was wandering around for a while when I came across a nursery. I love kids! So I went in to say 'Hi'. I had barely entered the room when a load of kids ran up to me and hugged me; they all recognised me from _So Random! _I spoke to a few of them and signed a few autographs; then I noticed a little girl over in the corner colouring on her own. She was wearing a little purple dress, white leggings and brown boots, and on her head was a matching purple headscarf. I guessed she had cancer. I left the slowly diminishing crowd of lively children and walked over to the little girl. I sat down next to her and picked up a piece of paper and some crayons.

'Hey.' I said as she looked up from her paper. 'What's your name?'

'Mia.' She replied with a timid smile.

'Wow that's a really pretty name Mia! I'm Sonny.' I held my hand out and she shook it gratefully. 'So what are you drawing?' She passed me the picture and I saw three girls – two tall, one shorter - dressed in matching red flowery shirts and visors and beige skirts.

'Hey it's the Check It Out Girls!' I exclaimed with a smile. There was me and Tawni in our ending pose of the Check Out Dance, then I remembered the other girl. I smiled again. 'And, who's that?' I asked pointing at the small girl in the picture.

'Uh… it's no one.' She shook her head.

'No go on, you can tell me.'

'Uh, it's me. When I had hair.' She looked really sad; I thought she was going to cry. So I just hugged her. We stayed like that for another minute or so. Then we coloured and talked for about 20 more minutes, Mia fascinated me. She knew that her chances weren't good, and she was making the most of her life. She told me that she had a leukaemia and needed a bone marrow transplant and that the other day, she and some other kids on her ward did a sponsored marathon in wheelchairs to raise money for the charity that helped her. After a while I said I had to go, and we swapped pictures. I had her Check It Out Girls drawing and I gave her my drawing that I did. It was a picture of me and Mia inside a big heart. I had always loved drawing and I was glad to give her this one.

When I left the children's ward I had a lot to think about, I had loved spending time with Mia and I had to do something to help her. I decided to hold a charity concert with everyone from the studios. That's if Mr Condor would let me….

******Sorry it's so short, I had to rush it 'cause it got to like 11:30pm and my mum was like 'GET TO BED!' etc etc..by the way...9/11 today :'( so sad... I'm going to have a minutes silence now before I go to bed so goodnight all.**

******-Beth :D x**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Lemmee hear you say HEEEY! So I promised to put two chapters on today so here is the first one, I'm gonna keep it short and sweet 'cause I need to write Chapter 12, so here you go!**

Chapter 11 – Oh No! She's Thinking Again!

SPOV

Three days later, when Tawni picked me up from the hospital I told her all about Mia, about how I went to see her every day since that first time we met and about how brave she was being, and for once, Tawni actually listened.

'..and she was just amazing and full of life! Not at all how you'd expect her to be right? I mean I thought she'd be all depressed and that but no! She just loved her life!' Tawni was silent through all of this and I was getting worried.

'Tawn…are you ok?' I asked her as she pulled into a parking space at the studios in another part of Hollywood – the one Mr Condor used for emergencies like this when we couldn't use the main ones. There were exact replicas of all of the sets so we could still film the shows and stuff. Suddenly, she burst into tears and I immediately put my arms around her and comforted her. Eventually she stopped crying just enough to tell me what was wrong.

'Sorry, it's just…I used to have a little sister.' Woah, I didn't see that coming. 'She had a brain tumour and died of it when she was six years old.'

'Oh my gosh Tawni I'm so sorry! I never knew!'

'No no, it's ok Sonny, you don't have to be sorry. You weren't to know.'

'Well, I was thinking….'

'Oh no.' She interrupted.

'Hey! Let me finish! Why don't we put on a concert! You know, for the cancer charity. We could raise loads of money and have some left over to pay for the damages at the studios!'

'Sonny! That's a great idea! Can I do anything to help?'

'Well first we have to get you cleaned up. Then we can go ask Mr Condor.' We got out of Tawni's pink convertible and headed towards the entrance, where I was met by the rest of my cast running up to me and squeezing all of the air out of my body.

'SONNY!' Zora yelled as she hugged me.

'We're so glad you're back!' Said Grady.

'Yeah – things haven't been as sunny without you around.' Agreed Nico.

'Guys guys! I've missed you too, but I still need air!' They all immediately jumped away from me and apologized as I pulled out my inhaler that the hospital gave me. I pushed the button on the top and took a deep breath and instantly felt better.

'So how about some fro-yo?' Nico suggested.

'Sure, why not!' We all headed off to the cafeteria and sat at a table with our fro-yo and had a huge catch-up sesh. After about half an hour after we had finish our fro-yo we were still talking, when I felt a pair of cool, soft hand cover my eyes.

'Guess who?' I would know that voice anywhere!

'CHAD!' I yelled as I stood up and jumped into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck and my legs round his waist. We just stood there in our embrace, kissing deeply in front of the whole cafeteria. Everyone was staring, I even heard someone shout 'Get a room!' but I didn't care! I hadn't seen Chad in three days as he had work but it felt like three years. Eventually – much to my disappointment – he set me gently down on the floor, and reached into my back pocket where I had been keeping my inhaler. He gave it to me and I gave him a grateful smile as I took my medicine. I put the blue tube-like thing back into my pocket and rested my hands on Chad's chest and looked into his deep blue eyes. He still had his hands around my waist and at last he spoke.

'I missed you shortstack.' He said simply. I heard gagging noises behind us, but I held him tight for another moment before we sat down with everyone else.

'You know, you guys really didn't need to do that right in front of us.' Grady said with a shudder.

'Yeah, we have only just come to terms with you guys dating! We weren't ready for…that!' Nico took sides with his best friend.

'Whatever, anyway, me and Tawni had this idea to have a concert to raise money for the studios and for this cancer charity I know about…' I continued to tell my friends and Chad all about my idea and everyone chipped in with little things that might help. Then me and Tawni marched over to Mr Condor's office and knocked on the door.

**A/N: BTW guys, I have thought of nearly all of the songs that are to be sung at the concert('cause they we in my dream) but I need ideas for Zora, Nico & Grady. They could be solos or all three of them could do one together - whatever, but I'm stumped, but I do have songs for:**

**Mack Falls vs. So Random!**

**Tawni**

**Sonny**

**Chad**

**Sonny&Chad**

**But I need help! So if you could just review if you have any ideas or if you want it to be a surprise for everyone else then pm me. I will always reply! Thanks guys, peace.**

**-Beth :D x**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here I am again, back on the same day with the next chapter. Thankyou very much to those of you who suggested songs for the concert, I think I have what I need now and that _should _be on by tomorrow...I hope. I kinda like this chapter and it's medium length so it's not too bad, p.s. there may be a little surprise in store in this chapter! eep! anyways...onward!**

**Me: Daaaaaaddyyy...**

**Dad: No.**

**Me: What! I didn't even ask yet!**

**Dad: No but I know what you were going to say.**

**Me: And that is...**

**Dad: Fine, I'll play. What is it you want sweetie?**

**Me: Well-**

**Dad: No! I will not buy you Sonny With A Chance for Christmas!**

**Me: Bu..Bu...**

**Dad: No Buts!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Dad: ...**

**Me: Dad this is where you would say fine...**

**Dad: What?**

**Me: Oh never mind you uneducated old fool! (Only kidding, I love my father dearly)**

Chapter 12 – Well, Isn't Today Full Of Surprises? 

SPOV

Mr Condor opened the door with his signature frown plastered on his face.

'Hello Sonny, Terri.' Tawni frowned. 'Can I help you with something?'

'Well…Me and Taw- _Terri_, were thinking and we've come up with a great idea of how to raise money for the studios and have some left over to give to charity.'

'Hmmm…I see. You may come in.' Mr Condor turned around and I gave Tawni a high-five. We're in.

We stepped nervously into the office and sat down as he motioned into two black, leather chairs. I told him all about my time in the hospital, and about Mia. Just as I had with my friends. I then explained the idea of the concert and that everyone who would be involved was all for it. All he needed to do was say the word and we had ourselves a concert.

CPOV

The rest of my cast, the randoms and I were all pacing nervously up and down in the temporary Prop House as we waited anxiously for Sonny and Tawni's return. I already knew what song I was going to sing, I was so hyped for the concert and Chad Dylan Cooper does not get let down! Even by his boss. I was just about to go find them when they entered the prop house with sadness on their faces. Everyone had stopped pacing and sighed. Bad news.

'Good news! Sonny yelled, turning her sad face into a happy one. I ran up and hugged her.

'You did good.' We smiled into each other's eyes for a moment before noticing that the room had gone silent, and for once, no-one was staring at us.

'Well when did this happen?' Sonny questioned Tawni who still had her arms around Nico's neck.

'Uh…' Tawni started removing her arms from Nico and placing them awkwardly by her sides, only to have Sonny throw her own arms around Tawni – and for once, Tawni hugged back – well isn't today full of surprises.

'I'm so happy for you guys!' Sonny exclaimed, moving from Tawni to Nico.

'Well what are we waiting for we have a concert to prepare for!' Marshall said as he walked into the room. Everyone shouted things like 'Yeah!' and 'Woohoo!' as they exited. I waited behind until there was just me and Sonny left over.

'Come on Chad!' She said hovering near the door. She looked like a little five-year-old that was anxious to get to the new toy store before it closed. I walked over to where she was standing and stood right in front of her. I placed my arms gently around her waist and gazed into her shiny brown eyes and melted, as ice was surrounded by chocolate – she wasn't the only one getting lost now.

'You're amazing.' I said in a hushed tone and leaned in. I closed my eyes and felt Sonny wriggle about a bit and suddenly I was falling. I opened my eyes as I heard laughter coming from the doorway and looked up from my spot where I had landed on the floor.

'Save it lover boy!' She laughed again. 'You coming or not?'

I watched her leave and laughed to myself as I got up and followed her out.

We had a concert to prepare for.

**A/N: Ahaa did you like the surprise? Tawnico! Tada! By the way, if you didn't get how Chad got on the floor(my Mother dearest didn't : ) He went in to kiss Sonny and she moved out the way so he fell. 7 days 'til Chad Without A Chance! :D I love YouTube**

**-Beth :D x**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Guys! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was at climbing club with school and I didn't get back 'til late because on the way back from the leisure centre we go to we we're going to go and get a chippy tea, but it was closed. So we had to go _all _the way back into town to find another one! Anyway, onto the concert now! But It's gonna be quite long, 'cause I was gonna do the concert in one long chapter but It would be _too _long, so I'm going to do it song by song. I know it will take forever and you will get bored and probably stop reading it, but DON'T! please, it won't be just the songs it'll be background info too so ya know. But I have 8 songs, I don't know whether I'll write the lyrics to _every _song though - just the important ones. So here you go! You've probably guessed the song by now but hey ho off we go!**

**I DON'T OWN SWAC OR CAMP ROCK 2! D:**

Chapter 13 – It's On.

SPOV

_Oh. My. Gosh. _I thought to myself as I peered round the curtain at the audience.

'There's so many people here!' I turned to Chad who was having his hair touched up ready for the concert. 'The most people I've sang for is when I sang on _So Random! _Now there must be like, ten times more people here!'

'Son-'

'Plus the whole world watching on TV!' I Interrupted.

'Look-'

'_Plus _all the kids from the charity!' Chad was in front of me now. 'Plus-' It was his turn to interrupt now. He covered my mouth with his hand, and with his free hand he held mine comfortably.

'Look Sonny, you'll be fine. Just think of it like it's us singing along to the radio in the car, or you dancing around your house.' Oh dear. I'd forgotten he'd seen me. 'Trust me.' He gazed into my eyes and placed a short, sweet peck on my lips.

'All better!' I pronounced. Chad grinned, as Tawni and Nico ran up to us.

'Come on guys, we're on!' Tawni said excitedly.

'More like _It's _on!' Chad chuckled. We ran to our places behind the curtain, So Random on the left, Mack Falls on the right. The curtain went up as a voice boomed from all around us;

'Welcome to…The Condor Studios, Charity Concert!' The music began and Ferguson spoke his line first.

'Things have changed at the studios.'

'It's on.' Chad turned to face me.

'Oh, it's on.' I spat back.

'It's time for a new star.' Nico said as a picture of me flashed up on the screen behind.

'It's time to show them what we're made of!' Chloe said with attitude as the tempo sped up and the main song started. **(A/N: I'm going to put the names before the lines to show you who is singing what, I know it looks bad but it's simpler.)**

_**Nico:**__ Drums__  
__**Grady:**__ A little guitar please__  
__**Nico:**__ One two three four_

_**Sonny(To Chad):**__ I hope you're ready for the time of your life__  
__Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye__  
__Buckle up__ w__e're gonna take you for a ride_

_**Tawni(To Skylar):**__ Let's go__  
__We got you going__ g__et in the vibe__  
__Everybody put your hands to the sky__  
__Buckle up__ w__e're gonna take you take you high_

_**So Random:**__ Show me show me show me show me show what you got__  
__Come on come on come on come on ready or not__  
__La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock__  
__**All:**__ It's on it's on it's on__  
__**So Random: **__Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top__  
__'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock__  
__Rock it rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop__  
__**All: **__It's on it's on it's on_

_**So Random: **__Okay now,  
__**Nico&Grady: **__Are you ready?__ (Yeah)__  
__One two__  
__One two three four_

_**Chad: **__Showstoppin' when I step in the place__  
__Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay__  
__Get on board__  
__Come on; let's ride the wave_

_**Sonny(To Chad):**__ Let's go let's go__  
__We just do what we do__  
__Watch me break and pop__  
__I'll pass it to you__  
__You wanna rock like us?__  
__'Cause we're never second place__  
__(You ready?)_

_**All: **__Show me show me show me show me show what you got__  
__Come on come on come on come on ready or not__  
__La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock__  
__It's on it's on it's on__  
__Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top__  
__'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock__  
__Rock it rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop__  
__It's on it's on it's on_

_**Nico: **__Okay now, are you ready?__  
__Come on__  
__**Nico&Grady: **__One two__  
__One two three_

_**Nico: **__The-the-the-the  
__**Nico&Grady: **__There is no competition__  
__**Nico: **__That's why  
__**Nico&Grady: **__We're in the number one position__  
__**Nico: **__Your crew can't hang with us__  
__**Grady: **__Man we're too dangerous__  
__**Nico: **__Ain't got the style or the stamina__  
__**Grady: **__Just doin' my thing__  
__Get hooked on my swing__  
__**Nico: **__Rockin' the place droppin' the bass__  
__**Nico&Grady: **__Makin' all the girls sing__  
__Yeah we make the bells ring__  
__(It's on it's on)_

_**Ferguson: **__Drums__  
__Yeah__  
__**Skyler: **__A little guitar please__  
__One two three four_

_**So Random: **__Show me show me show me show me show what you got__  
__**Mack Falls: **__Come on come on come on come on ready or not__  
__**So Random: **__La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock__  
__**All: **__It's on it's on it's on__  
__**Sonny: **__Show me__  
__**So Random: **__Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top__  
__**Mack falls: **__'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock__  
__**All: **__Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop__  
__It's on it's on it's on_

_Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
__**Sonny: **__Show me__  
__**All: **__Come on come on come on come on ready or not__  
__**Sonny:**__ What you got__  
__**All: **__La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock__  
__It's on it's on it's on__  
__**Nico:**__ Yeeeeeaah__  
__**All: **__Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top__  
__**Sonny: **__Over the top__  
__**All: **__'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock__  
__Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop__  
__It's on it's on it's on_

_**Nico&Grady: **__One two__  
__One two three four__  
__**All: **__It's on!__  
_

**The end! Of this chapter ;) I'm gonna go write the next one now so cya later alligators :)**

**-Beth :D x**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know this chapter is a load of poo and it's really short, but it's just a filler really and the next one probably will be too :/ I know it sucks but once I finish the concert then it'll get better I promise! So I've decided not to write the whole song for each chapter, but I'm gonna put a link to each one on my profile so you can listen to them, Ok so here is Zora's song, it is called Best of Me from Brittania High. Some of you may know it but if you don't I suggest you check it out, it's really quite good!**

Chapter 14 – Best Of Me

Zora's POV

The whole audience cheered. Most of them were on their feet. Wow. I had never sung in front of an audience before! When everyone had settled down a bit, Sonny said a few words introducing the concert and stuff.

'Thank you guys so much! So, welcome! To the first _ever _Condor Studios Charity Concert! All the money we make tonight will be going to repair our studios and to a charity that helps children who have cancer. So you can make donations on our website at .com or call us on the number on the screen now.' Sonny finished. Chad's turn.

'Now that first song we just performed, shows our two shows' relationship when Sonny first joined _So Random! _But as the show goes on, you will see how that has changed.' Now for Tawni.

'Yeah and all the songs that are sung tonight mean something or show each of our personalities as well.'

'First up we have our old pal Zora!' Introduced Nico, I'm up.

Everybody got into their positions when the lights went down; even though it was just me singing, they were all being dancers.

Here goes nothing.

_It's the same old line and the same old chat__  
__You can't do this, you can't do that__  
__I don't wanna hear it anymore__  
__I see that look that's in your eye__  
__You judge by the cover not what's inside__  
__I don't wanna see it anymore_

I pelted the song out with all my heart, I love this song and it was one of my favourites. I knew that because I was going first I had to make it good, I knew I would never be as good as any of the others, but I gave it my best shot. I continued to walk around the stage, joining in with bits of the dance that the others were doing, then it came to the last verse and people were already on their feet!

_I don't wanna let go (I don't wanna let go,yeah)__  
__I'm not lettin' myself down__  
__I don't wanna let go, woah, woah__  
__I've come too far to turn around__  
__I don't wanna let go__  
__'Caus this ain't someone else's dream__  
__I don't wanna let go__  
__I don't wanna say no__  
__'Till you see the best of me__  
_

One word to describe how I felt then. Wow.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it sucks so bad, I'm actually ashamed of how bad it is, I just wanna get through the concert and do the ending so I may put the next chapter on tonight if I have time. Again, sorry for the lameness. I love you guys for still reading this.**

**-Beth :D x**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so I know the last chapter was really short and boring but it was just a bit of a filler, this one is a bit short too, but it does show more background stuff near the end and I promise the next one will be a bit longer. I am writing it now and I kinda like it - ish. By the way I've been in a bad mood today so I thought I'd do a slightly more interesting disclaimer, its based of something that happened at drama club yesterday :) I love you guys by the way ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

***talking to friends***

**Laura: So what do you guys want for Christmas?**

**Jess: SHEEEEEEP!**

***everyone stares at Jess***

**Jess: What?**

**Me: Well I know what _I _want-**

**Laura: Beth. YOUR PARENTS WILL _NEVER _ BUY YOU SONNY WITH A CHANCE FOR CHRISTMAS!**

**Me: Well what about-**

**Laura: No.**

**Me: Jess?**

**Jess: Does it include sheep? **

**Me: Well it has a goat in one episode?**

**Jess: Well in _that _case...no.**

**Bummer :/**

Chapter 15 – Under Pressure(Ice Ice Baby)

Grady's POV

Wow, Zora is _really _good! I never knew she could sing like that, I hadn't heard her in rehearsals as she didn't sing – she wanted it to be a surprise – so she just played the music. Next it was me and Nico singing our favourite song – _Under Pressure _by John and Edward, they are our idols! They remind us of ourselves as well_. _Nico introduced the song we were going to do and we took our positions as everyone else exited the stage.

_**Nico: **__Yo VIP__  
__**Both: **__Let's kick it!_

We started off and immediately the audience recognised the song and cheered.

_**Grady: **__All right stop__  
__**Both: **__Collaborate and listen__  
__**Nico: **__ Jedward's back with a brand new invention__  
__**Both: **__Something  
__**Grady: **__Grabs a hold of me tightly__  
__**Both: **__Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly__  
__**Nico: **__Will it ever stop?__  
__**Grady: **__Yo - I don't know__  
__**Both: **__Turn off the lights and I'll go__  
__To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal__  
__Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

We continued to bounce around the stage just messing about and being ourselves. Because that is all we could do. We got to the end of the song and I was sad it was over, I mean, we still have one more song all together but I really enjoyed singing my favourite song with my best friend.

_Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby_

Nico's POV

Everybody cheered and we ran off stage to find Chad in the wings – mouth agape.

'Dude, you're catching flies!' I said as I patted him on the back and ran off to find Tawni before she went on. I found her at her vanity table looking at a photo in her hands, with a sad expression on her face.

'Hey Tawn, what's up?' I asked worriedly.

'Oh, hey. Nothing, nothing's up. Just nervous I guess.' I looked over her shoulder at the picture.

'That your sister?' I asked pitifully. She looked up, confused. 'Sonny told me.' I answered her questioning look; she just sighed and nodded, then put the picture back on her table.

'I'm singing this song for her tonight; it was one of her favourites.' She stood up and I smiled sadly and gave her a big hug. I was so glad I got the courage to ask her out! I never thought in a million years that she would have said yes, until Sonny told me that she liked me. I heard Chad start his song and we went to watch in the wings. This should be interesting.

Grady's POV

As I stood in the shadows - watching Nico with Tawni - I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Ever since they started dating I never got to spend any time with Nico any more. I just felt all alone. I sighed. It wasn't just Tawni who I was jealous of, I thought Nico _knew _how much I liked Tawni! I guess all the times he took over from Sonny during my 'Special Talk Time' he wasn't listening at all, and what bugs me the most is the fact _he _expects _me _to listen to him when he's talking about Tawni. All I ever here is Tawni this and Tawni that!

So I stood there for a bit longer, pondering what I should do. I decided to go watch Chad's performance with everybody else and as soon as I did I wished I hadn't. I got there just in time to hear Chad say,

'This is for Sonny.'

**A/N: I kinda liked the way I showed more of Grady's feelings in this one, I'll try and show more perspectives in the next few chapters.**

**TTFN**

**-Beth :D x**


	17. Chapter 16

** A/N: OH MY CHAD! You guys I am _soooo _sorry! I haven't updated in a whole **_TWO DAYS!  _I have been so unbelievably busy lately! First of all though before I go blabbering on with my excuses, WHO WATCHED CAMP ROCK 2? Three words, UH-MAY-ZING! Is it sad that I cried when it was over? And that I watched it like 10 times in the short space of two days?

Anyway - to the excuses. On Friday I had school all day(duh!) then my friend came round as usual, then we went to Kung Fu and I came back and watched Camp Rock (which I had recorded) then I went to bed as it was like 10 o'clock and I was _shattered. _Saturday - I watched Camp Rock all morning and my internet on my laptop wasn't working D: Sunday - I started back at StageCoach(Some of you may have heard of it but if you haven't it's a part-time theatre school) and saw my best friend there that I hadn't seen _all _summer, and that was for three hours(One of dance, one of drama, one of singing) so I came back at about half 1-ish and had lunch etc, this is where my excuses run out. I had writers block and couldn't think of ANYTHING so I left it to today but I had loads of homework :( so now I have eventually finished this chapter *Cue applause!* and am eventually updating...After tea ;) (FISH FINGER BUTTIES! xD)

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaaack*sing songy voice* back from the land of fishy goodness...okay that doesn't sound to great but whatever. On with the story!

Chapter 16 – Hero

Grady's POV

Cue the annoying awwhs from the audience, and from Sonny herself! I turned to my left to see where Nico was so we could make fun of Chad's sappiness like old times, and again. I wished I hadn't. I saw him over in a corner, making out with Tawni. It made me sick. I had to make a run for my temporary dressing room before I actually _did_throw up.

CPOV

I hate to admit it but Nico and Grady Are very good, and – I can't believe I'm about to say this but – funny! Their whole performance was hilarious! Anyway, back to the important things. It's my turn next and I am going to sing a song that was actually written the day before the fire! What a coincidence! Oh, and it's for Sonny. I explained all this to the audience, and then I grabbed my guitar and sat down.

'This is for Sonny.'

_I'm no superman__  
__I can't take your hand__  
__And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah__  
__I can't read your mind__  
__Like a billboard sign__  
__And tell you everything you wanna hear but__  
__I'll be your hero…. __  
_

When I finished, I stood up and looked over at Sonny in the wings, who then – much to my (and the audience's) surprise – ran on stage and jumped into my arms hugging me tightly. I set her down gently and we walked off the stage hand-in-hand.

Zora's POV

I was stood in the wings with Sonny waiting for Chad to start his song. Nico and Tawni had gone off somewhere and I noticed Grady had appeared next to me.

'Hey Grady!' I said, but he wasn't looking at me. He was gawping at Tawni and Nico making out. Gross. He suddenly ran off in the direction of his dressing room.

'Grady! I shouted, running after him. I finally caught up with him when he entered his dressing room. He slammed the door and I stood outside rather than barging in. I knocked on the door.

'Grady?' I asked quietly, 'You ok?' No response. 'Can I come in?' The door opened slightly and I entered to find Grady curled up on the couch with puffy eyes.

'What's up buddy?' He continued to stare into space as tears rolled down his pink cheeks. I sat down next to him and placed my arm gently round his shoulders.

'Is this about Nico and Tawni?' He nodded silently.

'Do you wanna talk about it?' He shook his head. 'Well, you know that I'm always here for you.' I said with a slight smile as I got up to leave.

'Zora, wait!' He grabbed my arm as I turned to leave. I sat back down and Grady told me everything - from his love for Tawni, to the fact he thought he was losing his best friend. He told me all about how upset he was being the only one in the cast still single. Even I had got back with Holloway, he'd really matured now he was 11.

'I mean, Sonny has Chad, you have Holloway, and now even Nico is happily dating Tawni! Where do I fit into this?' He complained some more, and suddenly an invisible light bulb lit up above my head. I had a plan.

**A/N: Hmmm what has she got in mind? Muahahahahaa, by the way I am carrying on with the concert, but that part of the storyline is kinda taking a back seat for now whilst I concentrate on Grady/Zora/Nico/Tawni etc.**

**TTFN**

**-Beth :D x**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ageees, I've been _soo _busy lately. Here's chapter 17, sorry if it's poo. I've also been worling on my other story _When You're Gone _I haven't got many reviews as of yet and there are three chapters on atm but they are kinda short and pants but still, read it if you have time :)**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Two Worlds Collide

ZPOV

I left the dressing room and headed for the vents, I had to find the Falls' temporary dressing rooms. Aha! I found them I clambered down from the vents and knocked on the first door I came to. Skylar answered.

'Can I help you?' He asked. I shook my head and ran to the next door. A brown haired girl answered – did I mention she was wrapped around some security guy?

'What?'

'Uh, never mind!' I shook my head and ran off. At last I found what I was looking for.

'Hello?' A girl with light brown hair answered the door sheepishly. Chloe.

'Can I come in?' I asked politely.

'Uh su-'

'Of course I can!' I interrupted and entered her dressing room. 'Nice place you got here.' I said whilst looking around.

'Uh it's not-'

'You're welcome! So here's the dilly. Grady's lonely, his best friend has run off with his ex-crush and I _know _that you like him.' I explained rather rapidly.

'I uh-' She blushed.

'So here's what you're gonna do.' I sat down on her sofa and dragged her down with me as I began to explain my plan to her. She nodded in agreement continuously. She actually started to look like a nodding dog – in human form.

SPOV

I was really nervous. I had a feeling it was all going to go terribly wrong. It's all Chads' fault, even though I would never tell him that – I wouldn't want him to feel bad. I _was_ going to sing _Hero _by Mariah Carey, but then Chad went and sung _his _Hero! So I had to change my song at the last minute! I'd had no rehearsal with this song; I'd just have to try my best. As soon as I set foot on stage the butterflies grew, bigger and bigger until I thought they would fly right out of me. The music started and I began to sing.

_She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see  
And she need someone, to show her who she could be  
And she tried, to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

The audience was clapping just after the first verse! I didn't need to be nervous!

I loved performing, always have, always will. It just gives me such a buzz! When I'm out there singing I just feel so alive, and grateful that all those people actually _want _to hear me sing. My parents always used to tell me to be quiet because I sang too much!

I finished the song, took a quick bow and said thank you, then I ran off the stage into the wings. I ran straight into Chad and nearly fell over, but I felt a pair of strong arms catch me – God I do love him.

'Hey!' He greeted me with a smile.

'Hey.'

'I have a problem with that song you just sung.' He said seriously.

'What?' I was utterly confused right now' I thought he'd love it!

'Well, I'm guessing it was about us – am I right?'

'Yeeeees?' I said dragging the word out cautiously.

'Well, it said in it, _'You had your fears I had mine' _etc. Chad Dylan Cooper fears _nothing!_' He said proudly.

'Spiders?' I asked with a small smirk on my face.

'Not little ones!'

'Heights?'

'Not little ones!' I pulled him into a big bear hug and whispered in his ear.

'You're such a jerk do you know that?'

'That's jerk_throb_ to you!' He pushed me away and pointed at me.

'Remind me again why I love you?' As soon as I said those words I felt his smooth lips crash against mine. Our mouths moved in sync for another minute or so until I broke away, leaving Chad with a pouty look on his face.

'Oh yeah, I remember now.' I smiled as we walked away with our fingers entwined.

ZPOV

I was on my way back to the main stage after explaining my plan to Chloe. I walked around the corner and saw Sonny and Chad playing tonsil tennis. Two words – Not. Nice. **(A/N: I was gonna put not cool but that's Sonny's line so I didn't but whatever.) **After giving them a look of disgust I swiftly left the scene and headed to where I had last seen Nico; luckily, he was still there. He was on the phone so I thought it would be best to save my rant until after he was done. I started to listen in to his conversation and heard,

'I'm sorry I can't make it tonight baby girl.' Oh no, this could not be good. 'You know I would have _loved _to see you but I just can't ok, another time, hey there's plenty of Nico to go around!'

What! Nico is _cheating _on _Tawni! _This could _not _be happening. I had to tell Tawni.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! :O what's gonna happen? Review please :)**

**-Beth :D x**


End file.
